That Raven Girl
by thelostmalfoy
Summary: Raven Narcissa Malfoy. The girl who could and the girl who couldn't. A small tale for a huge character.


In time of test, family is best. ~Burmese Proverb

* * *

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy called to her son from the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go! We are going to be late!"

"Mummy!" Raven Malfoy called to her mother running down the stairs.

"Rae! No running! It's' not lady-like!" Narcissa scolded.

"Where are my robes?" Raven asked ignoring her mother. Since Narcissa Malfoy had the reputation of being extremely rude and arrogant, most people would find this alarming that a girl would ignore her, but Raven knew her mother and knew she wouldn't punish her own daughter. In fact, you could almost say that Raven was quite spolied like her older brother Draco.

"Check with the house elves. And threaten them while you are at it."

"Oooohh! Can I torture them?" Raven asked clapping her hands and jumping and down with delight.

"As you wish, but please do hurry."

"Yes Mum!" Raven said as she skipped her way to the kitchen where the house elves were making dinner. "Dobby!" She shouted. A small creaature with big ears and tan, rough skin turned around to face her. The elf's eyes were big on his small baseball head. His clothing was a pillow case that was all dirty and obviously too big for him. "Where are my robes?"

"Dobby did not touch your robes. He...he only touched Young Mr. Malfoy's."

"You're lying!" Raven accused.

"Dobby would not lie to his master Miss."

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows. "Then where were you last night? Hmm? Cause the strange thing is, is I do not think I ever saw you after dinner."

"Dobby was here, taking care of the house Miss."

"Father! Dobby is lying to me, and I need my robes for Hogwarts!"

"Dobby swears he is not lying."

"Stupid elf!" She took out her wand and began walking towards him. Dobby backed away from her but soon, there was no where for him to go as to the sink was behind him. "My father will gets the truth out of you. Cruc-"

"Rae! Your wand is not necessary! Please." Lucius Malfoy placed a hand on his daughter's arm and pushed it down. "Calm down."

"Father, he will not tell me where my robes are."

"Dobby where are her robes?"

"Master! They are right here!" A voice squeaked from behind them. They turned around to see their house elf, Pinky standing there with Adriana's robes in her hands. Raven walked over and grabbed them then turned to face Dobby again.

"You're lucky." She hissed at him and turned to walk away.

* * *

"Come on, Rae!" Draco called to her 11 year old sister who was walking extremely slow at the moment. It was 15 minutes till 11 and they still were at Platform 2. "We're going to be late and it'll be all your fault."

"Draco, did you know that if you step on these cracks, you're bound to break Mum's back...you wouldn't want that would you?" Raven said.

"Oh! Don't be so silly!" He exclaimed walking toward her and grabbing her arm. She followed him reluctantly. "I'm not going to take care of you this year! You have to take care of yourself!" He said sharply and then let go of her arm as they reached Platform 9. Raven began walking toward the wall careful not to step on the cracks when-

"Watch it!" A voice shouted at her. She looked up. Hermione Granger. Draco had talked about her all summer.

"Me? Be careful of whom you say that to, Granger." Raven said.

"Do I know you?" She asked as a red haired boy and a raven haired boy came beside her. It was Ron Weasly and Harry Potter.

"So Granger." A voice snarled beside Raven. It belonged to Draco. "I see you've met my sister. She is a first year."

"If you are anything like him, stay away from us." Ron said. Raven snarled and took out her wand.

"You blood-traitor! You do not have any right to speak against my family. Seperen-"

"Raven Narcissa Malfoy!" Narcissa's voice called behind her. She lowered her wand and glared at Ron.

"You'll get it." She smirked as Narcissa and Lucius reached their children.

"Shouldn't you be...on the train?" Lucius asked the trio.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Harry said grabbing his friends' hands and walked away.

"Oh Rae. What am I going to do with you." Narcissa asked hugging her daughter.

"I'll be good. I promise." She said when they let go.

"Draco, make sure she follows through with that." Narcissa said patting her son on the head.

"Of coarse Mother." Draco answered.

"Now, off with you two. You will be late." They nodded and ran onto the train.

* * *

"Hey, Draco. I will be right back." Raven said to her older brother as she shut the compartment door. She walked through the train and passed the compartments till she got to the last one. She opened the door and there was a red-haired girl who looked like she was a first year too. It was Ginny Weasly. "Do you mind?" She asked as she walked in. The girl smiled and shook her head. "All the other compartments are full." She lied.

"It's okay. I am quite bored anyway. I'm Ginny." Ginny extended out her hand to Raven.

"Hi, Ginny. I'm Raven." She said shaking her hand. "Are you a first year as well?" Ginny nodded.

"I had six brothers before me. Well three of them are still at Hogwarts and two of them are out. Charlie is in Romania studying dragons and Bill is in Egypt working for Gringotts." She said.

"Really? Well Father says Gringotts gets good money. Though, he hasn't mentioned anyone from Egypt. I'll have to ask if he knows anyone from there. Oh I forgot to mention, my Father works for the Ministry." Raven said to her.

"Really? So does mine!"

"What department does he work in?"

"Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." Ginny answered proudly. "What about your Father?"

"He never told me. He says it's a secret. Which I highly doubt." Raven said. Then she began in a whisper, "but, I do know that he works along side with the Minister himself."

"Oh wow!" Ginny exclaimed. "Your family must be bloody rich!"

"Yea. We have always been rich. Even before my parents got married. They are both from the wealthiest families in the wizarding world."

"Wow. That must be amazing to have that kind of family." Ginny said. "Your Father doesn't happen to be Lucius Malfoy, does he?"

"He _is_ my father." Raven smiled. Ginny gasped while Raven laughed. She loved people's reaction when she tells them she is in fact a Malfoy. "Well hey. I gotta go. Nice meeting you Ginny."

"But I thought you had no where to go."

"Are you really that stupid?" Raven laughed. "Of course, I would expect you would be because you are a Weasley and your family cannot even afford a big enough house to live in." Ginny stood up.

"Don't talk about my family like that." She snapped.

"Sit down. And remember who you are talking to."

"I'm not scared of a Malfoy."

Raven took out her wand. "_LANGLOC-_" she yelled pointing her wand at Ginny but was stopped by the compartment door opening. She turned her neck to the door. It was Draco.

"Rae! Why are you with a Weasley?" He asked.

"I was just teaching her a lesson." She turned back to Ginny and jabbed her wand into Ginny's chest. "Respect the people higher up than you. And do not ever talk to me like that ever again or I will do something horrible to you and your family."

"Is that a threat?" Ginny asked.

"No. It's a promise." And with that, Raven opened the compartment door and followed her brother to their own compartment.


End file.
